The Curse of Curves
by klber3
Summary: Juliett meets Ron, and sparks fly. Will Ginny be able to cope with them together? Will Juliett and her sister Veronica hide their family secret any longer? Rated M for language & smut later. GinnyOC, HarryGinny, RonOC, SeamusOC, DracoOC R
1. All The Better To See You With

**The Curse of Curves**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **Contrary to popular belief, I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. I do however own my characters and plot. (ie. Veronica, Juliett, etc.)

Chapter 1

All the Better to See You With

Juliett and Veronica sturdily grasped their trolleys and checked if any muggles were watching, and plunged through to Platform 9 ¾. "Now girls, behave, and I'll see you both at Christmas time." Their mother kissed their cheeks. "Ronnie, Juju, I love you and I'll see you then. Try not to get in too much trouble!" their father said kissing them as well. "Bye daddy!" they waved and ran to the train to go to their favorite place on earth. Veronica split off from her sister and found her 7th year friends. Juliett looked around the train and saw her best friend walking towards her.

"Juju!" the red-haired girl exclaimed

"Gingersnap!" the older girl said back. After a long, girly, squeal filled hug, they found a compartment. "I can't believe it's only been like 5 days since you left my house!" Juliett smiled.

"I know! After spending 2 weeks at your house, I never wanted to go home!" Ginny laughed. The train started to move under them and a dark, bushy haired girl appeared in the door frame. "Ginny! Everywhere else s full, so can we join you?" she asked. "Yeah 'Mione." She smiled and motioned for her and the two boys behind her to come in. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and a red haired boy who looked much like Ginny, but who Juliett had never seen before, all piled in and sat down. Hermione and Harry sat next to Ginny, but the other boy sat next to Juliett. "Harry, Hermione, you remember my best friend Juliett." Ginny said and Hermione and Harry smiled and nodded at Juliett. "Oh! And this is my brother Ron... Funny, I don't think you've met before." Ginny chuckled.

"Nope, well, Hello there Jul- Juli-Uh?" Ron looked puzzled.

"Juliett." She laughed.

"Yes, well it's nice to meet you." He blushed

"You as well."

As the train moved on, Harry and Ginny struck up conversation, as well as Juliett and Hermione. Ron sat silently reading the previous month's _Quibbler. _The snack cart passed, and Hermione, Harry, and Ginny went after it leaving Ron and Juliett alone. "So, I think I've seen you before around school..." Ron looked at Juliett with a look of brief confusion.

"Yes, I've seen you too. I'm a sixth year Gryffindor, as well as you. We've had classes together for 5 years or so now." Juliett laughed and pulled a strawberry honey colored strand of hair out of her face.

"Really? I can't believe I've never attempted to talk to you before, and I really can't believe we've never met, you know, you being Ginny's best gal and all. She spent a lot of the summer at your house in South Wimbledon."

" I don't know. I've actually been to the Burrow a lot before. You've just always been off somewhere or asleep."

"Oh, well I wish I'd talked to you sooner." He blushed.

"Yeah, me too... What? Do I have something on my face?" Juliett noticed he was staring at her face.

"No! No, no, no. I just was looking at your eyes. They're really green. Erm... Like emeralds." He blushed redder.

"Oh.." She smiled. "All the better to see you with... I guess." She chuckled.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny came back in and were all laughing looking at their snacks. Ron went back to his Quibbler, and the others resumed conversations.

Hermione had fallen asleep on Ginny, Harry fell asleep on Hermione, and Ron's face was on the table. Juliett was awake listening to her iPod. It was some device muggles carried to listen to their music portably. She had a lot of muggle things because her mother was muggle-born and her father was fascinated by muggles. Living in such a muggle province as Wimbledon actually allowed her to be very much in touch with the other world. Juliett usually forgot about magic when she wasn't with her friends or at Hogwarts. Not that she didn't love it, but she had other things in Wimbledon, like going to cinemas with muggle friends, shopping at an outlet mall, or some odd thing called "bowling". She always did wonder why people enjoyed rolling a large, heavy ball at some things called 'pins', but it was sort of fun. Juliett went to rub her make-up caked eyes, and caught the clock. It read 7:20 pm. Quickly she looked out the train window and saw the castle quickly approaching. She woke up Ginny, who woke up Hermione and Harry, who hit Ron on the head, so they could all change into robes. Ron and Harry went to the lavatory to change, so the girls could have the compartment alone. As Juliett pulled off her loose, and a little baggy blue sweatshirt, and her pink tank top, she heard Hermione and Ginny slightly gasp. "What's wrong?" she asked standing there shirtless. "Well, it's just you, well. Your..." Hermione trailed off and her eyes went to Juliett's chest.

"Oh... Yeah. Over the summer they kind of, well. You can see." She laughed.  
"I'll say." Ginny looked out of breath staring a her. She tried her best to pull her eyes away, but couldn't help it.

"How big are they Jules?" Hermione asked still appalled.

"I don't really know, You'd have to look at the tag. Last school year they were 36 C's. I can't remember now." She said. Hermione went behind her and looked at the tag. "38 DD?!" she cried out.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What? I can't help it!"

"Well, it's just... I'm only a 34 B." Hermione sighed putting on her robe.

"Really? I'm a 36 C." Ginny said taking pleasure in the fact she was bigger, and younger .

"Guys, it doesn't really matter anyway. At least guys want you for your brains and personality. With me, all they want is a snog, and well, a shag. I mean especially since my sister is Ronnie." Juliett laughed slipping off her jeans and slipping her dress shirt and skirt on.

"Damn, this shirt is a little too small...the robe too I think." Juliett noticed they were cut a little low and showed off 'the girls'.

"Oh my..." Ginny saw her shirt and robe and had to hold herself back again and fix her eyes on something else. "What do you mean? What does Veronica have to do with it?" Ginny asked sitting down to lace her shoes as well.

"Don't lie Gin. Everyone knows she's a slut. I love her to death, but she sleeps with so many guys. Last year, she slept with at least 7 guys, one of which was a second year!" Juliett laughed.

"Well, I mean... she is well endowed. But then again, must be family. Look at you now! You could have any guy you want. You may have her chest now, but you're 40 times prettier, and you're smart. Not that she isn't, just she made different choices." Hermione said to her friend.

"Yeah... Oh well, no guys who came on to me this summer were even wizards, and the few who did last year at school who were wizards were jerks. Even a Slytherin made a play at me." Juliett sighed with disgust.

"Well, this year is new. I say we all forget about boys, or if we find one we think is good, ask each other first." Ginny laughed.

"Deal." Hermione and Juliett agreed and laughed. There came a knock at the compartment door. "Who is it?" Ginny asked.

"A death eater." The voice said.

"Oh ! Cool!" Juliett said and hopped to open the door.

"What the hell? What if I really had been a death eater?" Ron asked sitting down next to her.

"Yeah... Because they're really going to say that when asked who they are. Besides, I knew it was your voice." Juliett rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"The weirdest thing happened when we were waiting on a lavatory to open." Harry started,

"Yeah! We knocked and some girl was al like 'We're busy, leave us alone!' So we waited, and then we knocked again, and a Harry said 'How much longer? We need to change.' and some guy said 'Didn't you hear her? We're fucking busy. Butt out!'" Ron relayed to the girls. "It gets weirder. The door finally opened and Seamus came out with his robe all messed up and his hair the same. Then, a girl with long black hair came out and said to us 'You could've been next. What a shame.' and kissed my cheek and walked away!" Harry looked baffled. "She slapped my bum too! Weird girl. I think she's a seventh year." Ron said. Ginny, Hermione, and Juliett all exchanged glances. They all knew who it had to be.

"How tall was the girl? What'd she look like? Do you know her name?" Juliett asked Harry.

"Why?'

"Just answer the question Harry." Hermione sighed.

"Alright... Well she was about 5'6'', she had long black hair like I said. Uhm, she was kind of pale, she had green eyes I think. Oh, she had her lip pierced. I think it's that girl Veronica." She fuzzily remembered.

"Oh yeah! They call her 'Naughty Ronnie Lover' or just 'Naughty Ronnie'." Ron remembered.

"Damnit!" Ginny and Juliett exclaimed at the same time.

"What?" Harry asked taken aback.

"Veronica Jane Lovelace... I swear when I see you, ugh. She better hope I don't tell Jakob." Juliett slammed her hand on the table. Ron and Harry both still looked utterly puzzled.

"Veronica is her sister. She has a bit of a... reputation that I guess you two know about." Hermione said.

"Oahf...eel, oo's akobf?" Ron asked filling his mouth with a chocolate frog. He seemed to eat at random, sometimes inappropriate times.

"I think he means, 'who's Jakob'.. Really Ron? Smaller bites next time." Ginny sighed at her hopeless brother.

"Jakob is her best friend. He knows about her... 'Looseness' if you will. He's doing his best to keep her safe and keep her from sleeping around. He's pretty good at it. She only slept with one guy this summer." Juliett tried to remain optimistic. _After all... One's better than 7. _She thought to herself.

"Well, I guess Seamus is grateful for her... 'looseness'." Ron joked. They all laughed. Juliett peered out of the window. It started to rain, and the train pulled to a stop.

They all piled out of the train and to carriages. "Juliett! Aren't you coming?" Ron asked grabbing her hand when he saw Juliett walking away from their carriage. . He blushed and dropped her hand. She giggled. "Oh, I was going to catch one with my sister."

"Oh." He looked disappointed. "I suppose I could ride with you if you wanted."

"No, that's okay. But, uh Juliett?"

"What?" she laughed at his nervous looking brows. _His whole face looks so bothered like he's nervous. Its sort of... cute?_ She thought.

"I was just wondering if you'd sit with me, well us, you know at the feast?" He asked rubbing his neck that was turning as red as his face and hair.

"Sure." She smiled at him and walked away to find her sister.

--

A/N: So, did you like it? Review please! Will Veronica start the school year out to make up for her 'sexless' summer? What was Ginny's problem on the train when they were changing? What's up with Ron being so nervous around Juliett? Find out soon! .


	2. Schedules, Seamus, and Your Sister

**The Curse of Curves**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I'm still wanting some reviews! Please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. I do however own my characters and plot. (i.e. Veronica, Juliett, etc.) 

Chapter 2  
_Schedules, Seamus, and your Sister_

Juliett, Veronica, and two of their friends, Hufflepuffs, walked into the great hall laughing at Veronica tell about her little rendezvous with Seamus. "I've always thought he was cute. I rather fancy him!" one blonde Hufflepuff said gushing. "Me too. Sometimes I just want to rip that stupid robe off of him!" Juliett sighed. "Brittany, Juliett, really? Well, He wasn't bad. It was in a bathroom, so I'll give him more margin for error." She chuckled and continued, "He was a virgin. It took him forever to even understand I wanted to fuck him senseless." They all giggled. The four girls split and went separate ways to sit down. Veronica and her 36 DD's bounced across the floor and sat right on Cormac McLaggen a fellow 7th years' lap at the Gryffindor table, and then slid into the seat beside him. Juliett watched as Brittany and Shawna walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Juliett kept walking and sat down next to Ron. He whipped around at the sound of her sitting down and was surprised to see her there. "Juliett!" he exclaimed. "Yes...?" she laughed. "I, I didn't think you were coming!" he laughed, blushing.

"I said I would. And I did."

It was five minutes to midnight, and the girls in the Gryffindor tower were just settling into bed. Ginny let out a sigh of happiness and said to Juliett and Hermione, "It feels so good to get back in to these beds. I love the Burrow, but I missed Hogwarts terribly." She laughed. Hermione and Juliett nodded in agreement as they settled into their own beds. All three girls fell asleep within a few minutes, and they slept like rocks until the morning. Juliett woke up and saw that it was 8 am. She had a meeting with Professor McGonagall at 8:30 to discuss her schedule for N.E.W.T. She got out of bed, got dressed and rushed down the corridors the meet Professor McGonagall. She was running and a voice stopped her. "Ms. Lovelace... Where are you going in such a hurry?" the dark, very familiar voice asked with a hint of taking pleasure in her misfortune.

"Professor Snape! I... I was just going to see Professor McGonagall. I have a meeting with her this morning... " she said, scared as usual of the tall dark haired wizard. "Well, that does not constitute an excuse to run in the corridors. That's twenty-five points from Gryffindor, and detention with me this Saturday night. Off with you." He whirled around and his robes hit her in the stomach. She hurriedly walked to Professor McGonagall class, but making sure not to run.

Juliett reached her office and waited outside the door. She waited until Seamus Finnegan opened the door and came out. He stopped when he saw her and said "Thank your sister when you see her for me. Okay?"

"Whatever, just go." She scoffed at him.

"Sure. But you know, if you want what your sister got, I'm here." He winked and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Professor McGonagall asked Juliett.

"Nothing ma'am. I'm sorry I'm a little late, I ran into Professor Snape and he gave me detention" She said and went into the office.

"Why ever would he do that?"

"I was running to get here and he gave me Saturday detention and took 25 points from Gryffindor.

"That Snape certainly is overdramatic sometimes. Just try to stay on his good side...Now Haliegh, oh. sorry, Juliett,.." She corrected herself. "Let us take a look at your O.W.L scores."

_Haliegh Juliett Lovelace has achieved:_

Astronomy E

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms O

Defense Against the Dark Arts E

Divination A

Herbology E

History of Magic A

Potions O

Transfiguration O

"I see that you have gotten 4 O.W.L.S, one in my class! and haven't failed anything. Wonderful job dear. What is it you want to do after you finish school?" Professor McGonagall smiled a refreshed smile at someone who didn't fail her class.

"I was thinking of becoming an auror."

"My, that's a wonderful choice, seems to be popular this year. Well... You'll need potions definitely. You need an E,...Well, no problem there..." Professor McGonagall rambled on to herself sorting out her schedule. "Here you are Ms. Lovelace. Enjoy your school year. I'll see you in class later today."

She thanked Professor McGonagall and left to see Ron sitting outside waiting to go in. "Hey Juliett!" He said surprised to see her.

"Hey Ron. Come see me after you get your schedule. I'll be in the library." She waved and walked away.

She made her way down the hallway and went back to her dorm room. She grabbed her textbook for potions and went to the library. She sat down and opened her book. _I better start to read this now. Snape will never shut up if we haven't read it_. she thought. Just as she was reaching page 19, the seat next to her was filled with nobody but Seamus Finnegan. "Hey there Jules. What are you up to?" he asked.

"My name is Juliett. Not Jules. Only Hermione can call me that. What do you want anyway?" she said agitated.

"Nothing, just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me later, or now. I have sixth period, third period, and after lunch free. Here's my schedule." He handed her the schedule and she put hers next to it. They all the same classes and free periods.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm reading the potions book now, because you know how Snape is." She said putting her book down.

"Didn't you hear? Snape isn't teaching potions. That new Professor Slughorn is. Snape finally got defense against the dark arts. So, you don't really need to read it." He said pushing it away from her.

"Seamus, really, I do." She laughed a little. Juliett was still trying to get him off her good side. She had a crush on him, but she didn't really want her sister's seconds.

"Awe come on Juliett. I really just want to hang out . Why not later then?" he said whispering in her ear, tempting her. It was working and she almost caved because she could smell him he was so close. The sweet scent of light vanilla, but manly, was intoxicating her as she bit her lip.

"Honestly I'm not interested in what my sister is."

"What makes you think that's all I want?" he asked looking a little offended.

"I, well, I don't it's just because of what you said outside McGonagall's office."

"I was only kidding. I don't like your sister like that. I like you. I only did that because Cormac and Dean made me." He said. Juliett noticed his eyes looked genuinely sorry.

"I guess I can hang out with you after sixth period." She smiled and gave in.

"Cool. Meet me in the common room." He smiled also, and kissed her cheek. She watched him as he strode off. Juliett couldn't help but watch his ass as he walked. Just then a tap came on her shoulder. "Huh? What?" she whipped around. She saw it was Ron.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were here with Seamus. Are you two...?" he started. _Please say no...Please say no!_ he thought to himself.

"Oh! No, no, no... He just wanted me to hang out with him, so I told him I would later so he'd leave. "

"Oh. Well I saw him kiss you. So I just thought..."

"I don't know why he did that either. It doesn't matter. You're here now. Can I see your schedule?" she asked. He handed her the schedule and she put hers next to it. They all the same classes and free periods, just like with Seamus_. Not surprising. _She thought. "Merlin! Its exactly the same." Ron exclaimed. He looked very happy. She laughed.

"Well, we have to be to Potions at 9:30. It's 9:15 now. We should probably get our things." Juliett started to get up. Ron got up too and they walked out of the library.

His hand bumped hers several times. Each time he jumped. After about the 7th time, Juliett looked at him and smiled. He was blushing redder than his hair. She took the initiative, (and the hint) and grabbed his hand in hers. He ran his thumb along hers and they walked hand - in - hand back up to the tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I'm still wanting some reviews! Will Juliett go for Ron or Seamus? What does Seamus _really want? Find out soon! D_


	3. Just Give Me My Wand

**You're Cute When You Scream**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I'm still wanting some reviews! Please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. I do however own my characters and plot. (i.e. Veronica, Juliett, etc.) 

Chapter 3

Just Give Me My Wand...

Juliett and Ron waked into Potions and a few people looked at them, and their hands. Breaking apart, they found seats. Ron sat with Harry, and Juliett sat with Hermione. Behind her, she heard Draco sniggering. "Haliegh, now would your father, oh what's his name? Daniel? Would he approve of you and Weaseled over there?"

"Shut up Malfoy! He'd be way better than if I were with you!" she hissed at him.

"Well really now? Because I think if you fucked me, it'd be incest little Haliegh, now wouldn't it?" he smiled his evil grin.

"I'm not discussing this with you rat bastard. You know damn good and well I'm not related to you."

"Well, your sister **would** fuck me, as she does every other guy here. And that **would** be incest. The sweetest incest that little tart would ever get. In fact, she did screw me. She loved it. I'm not surprised." He smiled again. Juliett held everything back from punching him.

"Go off yourself Malfoy. You're lucky I don't jump over this desk."

"I know you want me, but god I didn't know it was that bad. If it's really so important I'll screw you after class."

"Malfoy, I swear I'll--" she started but was cut off by Professor Slughorn coming in. She gave Draco one last death glare, and went through class.

After class, she left to go to her next with Ron, and Malfoy caught her in the hallway. "Haliegh! I think you dropped something!"

"What could I have dropped?" she cautiously asked, bewaring something bad,

"Your wand." He grinned.

"Please just give it to me?" she sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I want something in return."

_Of course he does_. She thought. "What Malfoy. I really don't have time for this." She said. He came closer and whispered in her ear. "I want you." He pulled away and smiled giving her that evil grin again. She had to admit Draco was one of the hottest pieces of ass to walk the earth, and she'd screw him in a heartbeat, but she had more dignity. When he'd gotten close, she could smell him and was intoxicated again. _I've really got to work on falling for smells... _she thought.

"Yeah right Malfoy. In your **dreams." **she scoffed at him.

"I guess you don't want this back then..." He said about to snap her wand in half.

"Fine." She agreed. _Like I will really have to do it. _She thought and silently laughed.

"Whatever. Take your stupid wand. You better hold me to this, or I can make your life suck. Worse than it already does." He threw her the wand and strolled off like the smug rat he was.

"What did he want?" Ron asked taking Juliett's hand again.

"Nothing. It's not important," she said biting her lip. She knew she'd have to do it, or at least pay him, not that he needed the money... Juliett knew he_ could _make her life a living hell if she didn't cooperate, and that's what scared her the most.

It was sixth period, and Juliett sat in the common room reading the Daily Prophet to see it Seamus was actually coming. "Boo!" Seamus startled her and she lightly jumped. "Seamus Finnigan I swear you're going to kill me one day...Please don't though?" she giggled at him as he jumped over the back of the couch to sit next to her. "I won't" he laughed. "I saw you with Ron today. Are you two...?" he started like Ron had earlier. "No. No... Funny, he asked the same thing about you this morning."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, apparently he saw you kiss my cheek in the library."

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to ay goodbye. With an impact." Seamus said putting his arm around Juliett's shoulders. "Did I make an impact?" he asked getting closer to her and lowering his voice a little bit.

"A little." She smiled turning her head to his. She could feel his breath on her neck and her face. Seamus closed his eyes, so Juliett did the same, and their lips touched. He was kissing her, and she kissed back. He began to intensify the kiss, and she just let herself go with it. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. He began to lick her lower lip and she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to go in. He found her tongue and intertwined his with hers. Juliett could feel herself falling backwards on the couch, and she was. He applied more pressure so that she would fall back. She was laying down now and Seamus on top of her. He grabbed one of her hands from around his neck and placed it on his waist. She knew what he wanted to do. Instead she put her thumb through one of his belt loops. He laughed a little. They were still kissing aggressively, and he moved his hand to the bottom of her shirt, and stopped. Gently kissing her lips as to not break apart quickly with out notice, he slowly slowed down the kisses until he finally broke apart. She smiled, and he did too.

"Were you okay with that?" he asked whispering. He was still on top of her.

"Yeah. Were you?" she smiled, her heart still racing. She'd kissed boys before, 2 exactly, but neither brought such effect as Seamus had.

"I loved it." He smiled back and kissed her lips again, but pulling her upwards to get himself off of her. He moved her hand back to his waist, and she decided to give him what he wanted. She moved her hand and found what he was trying to get her to pay attention to. Juliett grabbed it lightly, then began to apply more pressure, and the harder she squeezed, the more passionately he kissed her. She found this amusing, but not surprising. They continued to kiss for another several minutes, until it ended up Juliett was on top of him and had her legs wrapped around his waist, basically straddling him. She did the same thing he did, slowly decreasing the kisses' power to leave him wanting more, but still satisfied.

"I think sixth period is almost over." She smiled with a little bit of a frown for not wanting it to be over. She could tell he felt the same. "Yeah..." He looked at his watch. It read '2:20 pm'. "Well, 7th period is at 2:30, so we'd better hurry. Thank Merlin it's only two classes left. Charms and Herbology." He smiled, kissed her cheek and got up.

"I'm going to my room to get my bag. I'll be right back." He said and went to his room. Juliett got up and went to hr room to do the same. She returned and Ron and Seamus were both in the common room. She got an odd feeling in her stomach and began to think to herself, _Oh damn...What do I do? Ron probably wants to walk me to Charms, and obviously Seamus doesn't want to just walk away after that..._

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'm still wanting some reviews! Please let me know what you think! Will Juliett walk with Ron or Seamus? Which one does she fancy more? Does Ron even fancy her? What's up with Draco? What was he talking about 'incest' for? Do you think he really slept with Veronica? Tell me what you think, and find out what happens very soon!**


	4. Family Secret

**The Curse of Curves**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. I do however own my characters and plot. (i.e. Veronica, Juliett, etc.) 

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the review(s) I've gotten! Keep them coming! Questions from last time may get answered! Bum Bum Bum...

* * *

Chapter 4  
Family Secret

"So, you ready for Charms?" Ron asked her. He was so clueless and had no idea what she and Seamus had been up to 6th period. She kept feeling sick to her stomach and didn't know what to do.

"Yeah, Sure." She said Juliett was feeling light headed. Juliett, Seamus and Ron all stepped out the portrait hole and walked down the corridors to Charms. Juliett could sense the potential awkwardness of the situation. "So, what did you guys do with the free period?" Ron asked. Seamus laughed a little, so Juliett nudged him quiet. "Nothing, just hung out in the common room." She said clearing her throat.

"Cool. I went to the library. I feel smarter already." He smiled. His hand bumped Juliett's like it had earlier. She slightly made a fist and held her hand closer to her body. He looked at her puzzled, and grabbed her hand. She forced a smile and prayed Seamus didn't notice.

Class flew by, as it usually did with Professor Flitwick. Juliett got up to leave and Seamus came over to her. "Hey. So, you want to hang out Friday night?" he smiled.

"Well, I don't know... I told Ron I'd study with him then." She felt guilty. She didn't what to do.

"Well, you're not going to be with him all night. Are you?" he begged.

"No... I suppose not..." She said.

"Good. I'll see you at 8:30 in the common room then." He winked, kissed her cheek and walked out.

The next three days, classes flew by, and the homework was already being piled on. It was finally Friday, and the weekend was here. Juliett had spent her free periods in the library or talking to Ron. She was getting to know him a lot better. She was starting to like him even more. However, Juliett also spent 6th period with Seamus again. In her head, she was battling out which one she liked better. She wasn't sure if Ron even liked her at all. _He has to though, he keeps holding my hand... _She thought.

Juliet was sitting in the great hall at dinner talking to Hermione, Ginny, and Veronica. "So, what was Draco talking about yesterday in potions?" Hermione asked between bites of a sandwich. Juliett froze a little and dreaded this conversation. "Oh... Well..." She started.

"What thing with Draco?" Ginny and Veronica both asked,'

"Well..." She retold the story. Veronica choked.

"Oh Fuck... Should we tell them?" Veronica gave her sister a look of desperation.

"We better." Juliett sighed.

"What? What are you guys talking about? " Ginny asked confused.

"Yeah! I'm really confused." Hermione was just as puzzled as Ginny.

"You guys can tell us anything you know that." Ginny said to Veronica and Juliett.

"Aright. I guess I can explain it better... You see, Juliett and I aren't full sisters. She has a different dad. My dad died before my mom had me. He was killed by a death eater. We aren't sure which one, but it's rumored that it was his brother." Veronica said eating a piece of bread.

"So? What does that have to do with Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Her dad was Renoir Malfoy. Lucious, or Draco's father's brother." Juliett whispered. Ginny and Hermione gasped. Ginny almost choked on her water. Neither girl couldn't believe what they just heard.

"What? So... Veronica? You're actually related to Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide.

"Unfortunately. He's my cousin. But I've grown up with Juliett's father, Daniel. He's the only dad I've ever known. He's not biological, but he treats me as his own." Veronica smiled.

"Does anyone else know?" Ginny asked.

"Only our family. No one at Hogwarts but the four of us know." Veronica answered.

"Okay... I understand the part about incest now, but I don't understand why he was calling you Haliegh, Juliett." Hermione said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"That's simple." Ginny started. "Her name is Haliegh Juliett. She goes by her middle name."

Hermione nodded in comprehension. "But, uh... Sis?" Juliett asked.

"What?"

"Did you actually sleep with Draco?" she asked.

"Unfortunately." She sighed.

"Gross!" all three exclaimed.

"You have to admit he's fucking hot!" she said reminiscing about that day in her sixth year.

"Yeah..." They nodded and all thought about his body.

"Well, that wasn't all he said that day. He harassed me after class too." Juliett told them. She retold the story about the wand to the girls.

"Ew! You should report him to somebody! That's sexual harassment!" Hermione was shocked, but at the same time, knew it was something he'd do.

"I know. But he'd do something if I did. Whatever. He's bloody a chicken. He won't make me do anything. If he tries to, I'll beat the hell out of him."

Juliett was sitting in the common room waiting for Ron. They were going to the library to study for the potions test on Monday. "Hey! Are you ready?" she asked him when he came down from the boys' side. "Yeah. Just had to grab my quill and book." He grabbed her hand as she stood up and they walked down to the library. They found an empty table near the back and sat down. They took out their text books and notes. Professor Slughorn gave the students an outline of what would be on the test, so they could study for it. After a few hours of studying, they were getting tired, and not to mention, a little bored.

"Ugh... Bloody hell. How long have we been at this?" Ron groaned. "Two and a half hours? Merlin! It's already 8:20!." He sighed and slammed his head on the book on the table.

"What? It's really that late? Damn! I told Sea...somebody... I'd meet them at 8:30!" she said closing her books and putting her things back in her bag. Juliett hadn't wanted to say Seamus, because she thought boys were getting suspicious of each other. She wasn't doing anything wrong, she just didn't know how to handle it exactly.

"Who?"

"...Uh...Seamus..." She sighed and just said it.

"Oh." He said and got a disappointed look on his face.

"See you later?" She said and stood up.

"Wait!" he said. She turned around and he'd stood up too. He grabbed her around the waist, pulled her close, and kissed her. She was stunned and didn't know what to do, so she just went with it. He pulled away, and she smiled. She turned around and walked out. Juliett couldn't help but feel like he was still staring at her...

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was good! Thanks to all the readers and reviews! Will Juliett have to 'pay back' Draco? ****How will Ron and Juliett do on the potions test? NOW who will Juliett choose?!**


	5. Living Up To That Reputation

**The Curse of Curves**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. I do however own my characters and plot. (i.e. Veronica, Juliett, etc.) This is not for profit, and no copyright infringement intended in any way, shape or form on J.K, Rowling or Warner Brothers.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the review(s) I've gotten! Keep them coming! Also thanks to those who added me to their favorite story/authors lists!

* * *

Chapter 5  
Living Up to That Reputation

Juliett walked out of the library very happy. The gorgeous red head she'd been eyeing got the courage to kiss her. It was a very bittersweet moment for Juliett, because she was on her way to spend time with an equally gorgeous guy whom she had kissed many, many times. She reached the common room at 8:29, just in time, because on the couch nearest the window was Seamus waiting for her.

"Hey Juliett! Ready for the weekend? " he asked her seeming cheerier than usual.

"Yes, very much. Why are you so happy?" she asked sitting down. She couldn't help but smile. She smiled when other people were.

"I completely forgot about our trip to Hogsmeade this Saturday, well, tomorrow!" he said.

"Oh bugger! I forgot all about that... Wow, how could I forget a shopping trip?" she laughed.

"Yeah? Me either?" he just smiled and nodded, pretending to agree. She knew what he meant and giggled a little because she thought it was rather cute.

"Aw man... Tomorrow night when I get back, I have detention with Snape." She groaned remembering that unpleasant encounter with the professor in the hallway a few days earlier.

"No! That's not fair!" he said looking disappointed.

"Why? _You_ don't have detention." She sighed.

"I know... But it's not fair he's taking you. I wanted to hang it with you then." He frowned.

"Why? We talk and see each other everyday during classes, free periods, and at night."

" I know, and I like it. I want to spend all the time with you I possibly can." He said and lowered his voice as if embarrassed by what he had said. Juliett felt her heart leap with joy at what he'd said, but was a little puzzled.

She replied through a little giggle, "Why?"

"Because... Because I have a cr-" but he was interrupted by Veronica jumping over the back of the couch between them.

"Hey guys! What are you two up to?" she smiled at Seamus, but not her sister Juliett.

"Nothing. We were just talking." Seamus told her. He couldn't believe hat she had interrupted right when he got the courage to tell Juliett how he felt. "Oh. Well want to stop talking and do something more, physical?" Veronica whispered to him. Purposely, she whispered quite loudly, so that Juliett was sure to hear her.

"No. Not really. Sorry." He brushed her off and got up and left. After he'd gone back up t the boys' rooms, Juliett exclaimed to her sister. "What the ruddy hell was that for you selfish bitch?"

"Haliegh Juliett, you have no right to talk to me like that. Besides, I have no idea what you're talking about." She pretended to fidget with her nails as if she were too good for Juliett's conversations.

"Do not even think of playing coy with me. Veronica JANE. You know exactly what I'm talking about! You were just asking Seamus for a repeat of the train ride!"

"So. What's the big deal? I wanted sex. What's so fucking new about that?! Besides, it's not like he's yours or something!" she said. Then in a low voice, she continued to her sister. "I've heard what you say about me. I've heard what everyone says about me. 'Naughty Ronnie' or some bullshit like that? But my own sister? What do I have to do to get some respect? I love you sis, but when I hear things like that, it really pisses me off. I thought I could trust you." Veronica got louder as she spoke. "I guess I was wrong." Her voice cracked, and Juliett could see tears forming in her deep green eyes. It was at that moment that Juliett first realized, that her sister had the eyes of a true Malfoy.

"Veronica... I only want what's best for you! Also, because of you and your reputation, I'm never left alone! Boys expect the same from me as they do from you. I may have gotten yours and mom's chest, but I'm not a sex crazed nymphomaniac! Besides, after all Jakob did this summer, this is how you repay him? By coming to school to sleep with every guy in sight to make up for it? How many guys have you already gone through this week?"

"...5. Not that it's any of your damn business. You actually think Jakob kept me from sex? Are you stupid? I was fucking HIM. Pretty much every few days. That's why I wasn't traipsing over numerous guys. I thought he was my best friend. All he wanted was some ass." She started crying even more.

"Haliegh, I'm so sorry. I see the way Seamus looks at you. I just want that for myself. I want a functioning relationship, not random hookups." Juliett wiped away her sister's tears with her handkerchief, and she stopped crying.

"What do you mean, the way Seamus looks at me?" Juliett asked, a little confused.

"Juju, he likes you. _A lot_. It's all around school." She sniffled and smiled at her younger sister.

"Really?" Juliett smiled at the thought of someone liking her being a rumor.

"Oh blimey, people can't stop talking about it. Apparently two boys like you, and they both are trying to ask you out, they just don't know how."

"What?! Who's the other on-..." She stopped herself and realized it was Ron. He _had _kissed her. _He must at least like me a little bit._ She thought.

"You figured out it was Ron I assume."

"Yeah."

The next morning the girls' dorm and the common room, and (Juliett assumed the boys' dorm as well.) were buzzing getting ready for the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. It was always interesting watching the third year students wander around with their eyes unusually wide. Usually, about 4 or 5 would end up in the hospital wing after the trip, having found out how to sneak butterbeer out of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione burst into the room with a disgusted look on her face. "Girls! Don't even bother getting ready for Hogsmeade today." She sighed and crashed on her bed with a _**plunk! **_

"Why ever not?" Ginny asked looking puzzled as the rest of the girls did.

"Dumbledore canceled all trips to Hogsmeade this year due to security, and You-Know-Who." Hermione sighed again and rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. She grunted a frustrated grumble and pulled her face back up.

"Damn it! Now we can't shop! Man. I can't wait for Christmas now. I can use this year's spending money in Diagon Alley, or Wimbledon. Just means I can't give you guys gifts until we come back from holidays. Haha." Juliett laughed and tried to remain optimistic.

"Yeah... I guess."

The remainder of the day, Ginny, Hermione, Juliett, and Juliett's friend Shawna studied in the library until six-thirty when Juliett had detention with Snape. The clock struck six as they were finishing help Ginny with her History of Magic essay. Professor Binns, boring as usual gave them a lecture, and they had to write a 20 inch essay about the subject. Ginny wasn't even sure what it was about, but luckily she got the notes from her friend after class.

"Six already? We've been studying all day!" Ginny sighed.

"I know! Isn't it great!" Juliett said. This caused a shock reaction from both Ginny and Hermione. Ginny's was mild disgust, and Hermione's was sheer joy.

"I had no idea you liked school work this much." Hermione said hugging Juliett. She laughed at her friend's easy excitability.

"I surprise myself sometimes." She smiled.

"Well, what else do you want to study?" Hermione asked. Ginny groaned. "Do we have to keep studying?" the younger girl said tiredly. Hermione frowned a bit of disappointment, and Juliett just sniggered.

"I suppose not... But what do you want to do then?" Hermione asked, still trying to cheer up from not studying anymore.

"Well, I've heard some interesting rumors." Ginny smirked and nudged the girls with her elbows.

"Gin, you know I don't really approve of gossip!" Hermione whined.

"I know, I wouldn't bring it up, but they happen to involve a certain Juliett Lovelace." She grinned even wider. Hermione suddenly got interested. Juliett did too.

"Really now? I suppose that would be okay... What about you Juliett? Willing to make an exception to the no gossip rule?" Hermione laughed a little.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading. Haha, I love making Hermione sound like a nerd. Who will ask Juliett out first? Who will she say yes to? Will Veronica really change her ways? What juice has Ginny got? Find out soon! **


	6. Detention and Devilish Acts

**The Curse of Curves**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. I do however own my characters and plot. (i.e. Veronica, Juliett, etc.) This is not for profit, and no copyright infringement intended in any way, shape or form on J.K, Rowling or Warner Brothers.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten! Keep them coming! Also thanks to those who added me to their favorite story/authors lists! **Longest chapter so far!!**

**NOTE: **This follows part of the storyline to Half Blood Prince. Like Snape and the unbreakable vow, and Draco's job to You-Know-Who.

Chapter 6

Detention and Devilish Acts.

"Shit! I was supposed to meet Luna an hour ago!" Shawna said and ran out of the library.

"She really is a weird girl..." Juliett sighed at her.

"Well, I heard that two boys like you Juliett!" Ginny giggled and whispered to Juliett and Hermione.

"Really now... I heard that too. From Veronica, so honestly, I didn't know if it was true, but if you heard it, I guess it must be."

"I heard that too!" Hermione gasped.

"Okay, if Miss No Gossip over there heard, then it must be true." Juliett laughed.

"Yeah, I heard Seamus, and...well, oddly, my brother, like you." Ginny smiled, but twitched at the thought of her brother with Juliett.

"Gin, we all know it's Ron, but just saying 'your brother' leaves an option of 5 people." Hermione said. They all laughed.

"Yeah. But it was weird the way people started the rumors about Seamus." Ginny said. "A few of the guys apparently were talking in the dorms and he said he liked someone, and they kept hounding until he gave up a name. When he said Juliett, Ron nearly choked and he fell off his bed!" Ginny laughed at her idiot brother.

"Wait... So they both like me, and Ron knows Seamus likes me?"

"Well, apparently Seamus knows Ron likes you. The next day, Seamus found a piece of parchment lying on Ron's bed that read: 'Juliett Lovelace Weasley' and had a heart drawn on it." She laughed even harder.

"Gin, that sounds like something a girl would write!" Juliett said laughing too. At first she was sympathetic for Ron, because it was his sister relaying the story, but gave in and laughed because it was too funny. Hermione giggled a bit too, and Juliett spoke again.

"Well, what should I do? I really like Seamus, and Ron as well, but blimey I'm at a loss here. Frankly, If I date either one of them, they'll be mad at each other, and I don't know if I could bear that." Ginny and Hermione both looked at her sympathetically. She looked at her watch and it read six twenty. "Well, I better head to Snape's. Better to be early, especially for him. I bet he sets his clock fast to make people look late." She smiled, grabbed her books, and said goodbye to her friends.

Miss Lovelace... You're early..." Snape hissed and sneered as usual.

"Yes Sir, I am... I just figured the earlier I got here, the better." She said.

"Just because you're a few minutes early dies not mean that your detention will be shorter **Miss **Lovelace. " he looked down at her suspiciously as though her better nature were a rouse. Juliett's smile faded a bit. "No sir, that's not at all what I me-" but Juliett was interrupted by the door flying open and a blonde haired boy storming in. "Draco. You're here." Snape suddenly ignored Juliett. Snape started looking more fearful, and Juliett couldn't help but think it had something to do with the new presence of Malfoy.

"Yeah Yeah. Whatever. " he scowled, slammed his books on a table and sat down disgruntled. Juliett stared at him in disbelieve at his disrespect for Snape. She knew that's how he really felt, but Malfoy wasn't _that _stupid to actually talk to a teacher like that, was he?

"Draco. Just because I persuaded McGonagall to give me your detention, does not mean you can disrespect me in front of other students." Snape whispered to Malfoy is a hiss. Juliett could still hear it. _What? Why would Snape say 'in front of other students'? Can he do it when they're alone? _Juliett secretly wondered.

Snape and Malfoy glared at each other for a moment, but then they broke and Snape spoke. "Draco, Haliegh, tonight you are going to clean the girls bathroom on the 2nd floor." Snape said. Draco looked at Snape with his jaw dropped. "What!" he said. Then under his breath he added, "I would've rather spent this time with McGonagall."

They reached the second floor girls' room and Juliett remembered there was something eerie about the bathroom. Then it hit her as they opened the door. It was the bathroom Moaning Myrtle spent the majority of her time in. Apparently Draco knew this too, for he was looking around suspiciously, and kicking open all of the stall doors. None of them had a transparent crying girl in them, luckily. Snape followed the two in, eyed Draco oddly for kicking all of the doors and spoke. "I shall come back at eight-thirty. This better be clean by then. _**No**_ magic. Hand over your wands." Juliett and Draco gave Snape their wands and he handed them mops and buckets and sponges. He turned around and walked out, leaving Draco and Juliett alone. Draco scowled and went into a stall and began scrubbing. Juliett sighed and did the same. After about 20 minutes had passed, nothing had been said. Finally, Draco came into the stall where Juliett was and locked the stall door. Juliett turned around and saw him. "What in the name of Godric Gryffindor are you doing!?" she exclaimed. Then she thought to herself, _where did that expression come from?_ And then returned focus on her anger at Draco. "You never paid me back for giving you back your wand." He sneered. He pulled off his robe and threw it to the floor.

"Oh get off it Malfoy." Juliett rolled her eyes and kept cleaning. He spun her back around and pulled he very close to him, and grinded their waists together. He breathed on her neck and whispered in her ear.

"You'll love it." And then he kissed and bit her ear. Juliett wanted to protest, but couldn't. He made her knees go weak. He pulled her robe off as well.

She was a virgin, and did not really want to lose it to Draco, but he was so fucking hot. He looked at her in the eyes, and kissed her lips. His lips were soft and seemed to perfectly fit hers. He slid his tongue out of his lips and onto hers. He grazed her top lip with his tongue and then her bottom lip. Reluctantly, she opened her lips and let his tongue in. His tongue licked inside her mouth and found her tongue. They intertwined and were dancing. He moved his hands downward onto her ass. He grabbed it and smacked it. She put her hands on his hips. He moved his hand to her thigh and up her skirt, rubbing her inner thigh. He kissed her neck and she felt her knees almost go weak, and a hot sensation grow between her legs. Rubbing her inner thigh, he put his hand on her underwear and pressed upward, stimulating her. She wanted to moan as he was doing this, and kissing her neck, but resisted the urge.

_He knows what he's doing. _She thought smiling. She moved her hands, feeling daring, and grabbed him. He jumped a little, and she felt him grow harder in her hand. Juliett stayed at this for a little bit, and then moved her hands upward, meanwhile, he was feeling her breasts outside of her shirt. Juliett unbuttoned the first few top buttons, and then, impatiently, he ripped the rest of the buttons open. Draco was wearing an arm band, and she went to take it off.

"No!" he exclaimed. "Sorry," he said after blowing up suddenly.

"I can't take it off... I have a wound, from accidentally cutting my arm..." He scrambled for an excuse. "Sorry." She smiled and kissed him again, He pulled her shirt off over her head and began kissing her breasts. Draco's hands returned to under her skirt. She unzipped his pants and they were slipping off of his hips to the floor slightly. He unzipped her skirt, and it fell to the floor. They were quickly shedding their clothes, but neither seemed to care.

Finally, it ended up they were completely naked, except his arm band, and they were falling to the floor vigorously making out. They were cramped between the stall wall and the toilet. It was a little uncomfortable, but they were both so hot to do it, they just ignored it. Draco pulled Juliett's legs apart and touched her where he was never supposed to... If you know what I mean. She bit her lip in pleasure as he rubbed her and entered his fingers. Moving in and out she finally moaned a little. Draco pressed his lips to her hot clit and licked. She whimpered as his tongue moved as fast as lightning and pushed his fingers harder and faster. Draco pulled his fingers out and lifted his head and inserted his long hard cock into her. The change in thickness and size surprised Juliett. They continued until they both climaxed and he removed himself. They laid on the floor still and panting. He kissed her, and got up and put his clothes on. She did the same.

The clock struck 8 o'clock and they looked at each other in panic. They had been fooling around much longer than they thought. Quickly, they started scrubbing again as rapidly as possible Then, a shriek came through the wall. Moaning Myrtle had returned "home". Juliett was startled and then laughed a bit. Myrtle plunged into her usual stall, causing a loud _splash_ of water to hit the floor. "Damn it!" Draco exclaimed. "Now we'll have to clean that up!" he looked disgruntled. He stormed to the stall and soaked up the water and wrung it into the sink. The door opened and Snape stormed in. "Well, I see you are still working diligently, or so you want me to expect. Let us see how well you actually did." Snape sneered as usual at Juliett, and then he walked around the bathroom inspecting their job cleaning.

"It seems as if you did a nice job cleaning. You may go. Here are your wands. Just stay out of trouble and you won't have to do this again." He peered mostly at Draco as if very angry he did something to upset McGonagall. They turned around to leave, and professor Snape stopped them. "Draco, Haliegh..."

They turned back around to find Snape looking very confused. "Why are you two in each others' robes?"

Draco and Juliett looked down to discover Draco was in Juliett's Gryffindor clad robe, and Juliett was in Draco's Slytherin robe.

"No idea!" Draco gave Haliegh a disgusted look and threw her robe at her and snatched his out of her hands. "Filthy half-blood." He sneered and left. She looked hurt, and followed after him out of the bathroom. Professor Snape followed them and went down the opposite direction. "_Muffliato_." Juliett murmured in Snape's direction, and caught up to Draco. "What was that for?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked without even looking at her.

"Calling me that!"

"I was just trying to keep it from looking like we did anything. It had to look like I wasn't attracted to you at all." He said. She still looked hurt. He looked at her and saw the hurt in Juliett's eyes.

"I didn't mean it! I am really attracted to you." He stopped walking and smiled at her. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. Grabbing her hand, he said, "I just don't want to get hurt. I really don't want to put you in danger right now."

"What? Why would you put me in danger?" she asked confused, tears coming to her eyes.

"I can't tell you. I wish so badly that I could, I can't. I just don't know you well enough, and not even Crabbe and Goyle know what's going on."

"Whatever. You don't care about me. You just wanted someone to give you a good time." She looked disgusted and turned around to walk away.

"No! Juliett! Don't." he sighed. She turned around and angrily huffed, "What?!"

"I- I do care about you. It's just hard for me right now." He sighed. He'd actually never felt this way after a hook up before. _Why am I feeling so close to her right now? Why __**do **__I care? _He asked himself inside.

She walked over to him and looked at him hard in the eyes to tell if he was lying. WA few people were passing in the hallway, so she didn't look to long or affectionately.

"I really like you, and I hoped that wasn't going to be just a hook up. I guess I was wrong." She said still looking him square in the eyes.

"Maybe later on we can be more." He kissed her cheek and smiled weakly at her. She tried to return it, and walked away to the Gryffindor tower, tears falling from her face to the stone cold ground.

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out! Hope it was worth the anticipation! What will happen with Draco and Juliett? How about her and Ron, or her and Seamus? Why is it dangerous for Juliett and Draco?**


	7. The Decision

**The Curse of Curves**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. I do however own my characters and plot. (i.e. Veronica, Juliett, etc.) This is not for profit, and no copyright infringement intended in any way, shape or form on J.K, Rowling or Warner Brothers.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten! Keep them coming! Also thanks to those who added me to their favorite story/authors lists!

**Chapter 7**

**The Decision **

Juliett mumbled "Dilly grout", and the fat lady noticed she was crying.

"Dear girl, why ever are you crying?" she asked sympathetically. Juliett looked up and saw that she looked genuinely concerned.

"Boys are really dumb." she said through sobs.

"Don't waste your time on them dear." The fat lady said and swung open. Juliett thanked her and went inside. The common room was filled with people still hanging out. It was after all a Saturday, and only eight forty-five. Juliett wiped her eyes and went to the dorms to clean up. By her bed she had a mirror, and she looked into it with a make-up remover and cleared the running mascara off of her cheeks. She rubbed on some concealer and looked as if she hadn't been _crying _per say, just had a red nose from a cold or something. Hermione came up behind her and said hello, which startled her. "Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you Jules!" she smiled at her friend.

"Ah, it's alright. I needed to jump a little." she sniffled and returned the smile.

"What is the matter?" Hermione asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"I- I-...I lost my virginity tonight." she looked at her feet shamefully, and then at Hermione.

"Really? That's great! I mean, if you wanted it to happen." she said sensing maybe it hadn't been such a good thing,

"No, It was amazing, and I loved it... It's just... They guy I did it with. He doesn't really want anything else to do with me." she said holding her tears from coming back.

"Who was it?"

"I really can't talk about it. I just don't want anyone to know just yet. When I tell, I promise it'll be you first." she smiled at Hermione.

"Okay. I will be here if you need me." Hermione patted her back and smiled back.

"Can I ask you a question? And **please** don't say 'You just did'" she laughed. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Have you lost your virginity?" Juliett asked her.

"Yes. Last year." she blushed.

"To who?"

"Dean Thomas...and I've been with one other guy since then." she whispered. Juliett's jaw dropped and she laughed a little.

"No way! Isn't Ginny dating him now?"

"Yeah. But she knows, so don't worry."

"Oh. Good." Juliett said trying not to die laughing. "Sorry... It's just, I can't help but ask...Is the stereotype true? You know about black guys?"

Hermione just fell back on the bed laughing and let out "Yes."

The next few days flew by, and Juliett did her best to avoid Draco, and to pay attention to Ron and Seamus. She and Seamus had been making out a little more. She also was doing that with Ron, since he'd kissed her in the library, but not as intense as with Seamus, but it was getting there. Juliett was feeling kind of bad about leading them both on, but neither one had asked her out, and she honestly didn't know which one she liked more. Then, finally on Thursday night in the common room, she was sitting on the couch reading the _Daily Prophet _when Ron sat down next to her.

"Hey Juliett." he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Ron." Juliett grinned back and folded up her paper.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked looking a little distraught.

"Sure. I'm all ears." she turned to him and looked at him.

"Okay." he said. He sat in silence for a minute and looked around nervously. She was about to ask what, but he finally spoke up. "What's going on between you and Seamus?" he asked.

"Oh... Well. The same thing as between you and I." She sighed feeling bad about it.

"Well. Could you stop doing that?" he asked. Juliett didn't really know what to say. She wasn't tied down to either guy, but she really liked them both.

"Well, I- Ron." She sighed in frustration.

"I know it's hard for me to ask you to choose, but will you stop if I have a legitimate reason?" he laughed a little to lighten her up. She smiled a little and nodded.

"Well, my reason is that I want you to be my girlfriend..." He blushed and looked at his feet, then back into her eyes. She felt her heart jump_. I always said I'd go with the one who asked me first... _She thought debating with herself. She bit her lip and looked back at him.

"Ron. I..." She started and thought of Seamus, then she thought of Draco and felt angry.

"Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend." She smiled and kissed him. The clock outside chimed dingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingdingding. "It's ten o'clock." Juliett said.

"Oh shoot. I we have a Defense Against the Dark Arts test tomorrow. You know Snape. I better go to bed."

Juliett said. They kissed goodnight, for longer than they should have, and they went to bed.

"Harry!" Ron whispered shaking his friend awake after he'd gotten back into his dorm and in his pajamas. "Huh? Wha?" Harry shot up in bed and grabbed his glasses.

"Ron? What in the world?" he asked yawning.

"Harry, I did it! I finally asked out Juliett." He whispered.

"Really? Great job mate! I'm assuming she said yes?" he said happy for his friend.

"Yes." He whispered even lower.

"Why are you whispering?" Harry asked his crazy best friend. Ron pointed over his shoulder to Seamus's bed. Harry mouthed "Oh. Well, that's great Ron... I just wish the girl I liked knew I liked her..."

"Sorry mate. Maybe you should try talking to her more. I don't see how he couldn't like you." Ron said to him.

"Yeah." Harry rolled over and went back to sleep. Ron climbed into his bed, and fell asleep smiling.

The next two weeks passed by as usual and it was a normal chilly night in October. Everything had been great between Juliett and Ron, and she'd managed to avoid Seamus physically. Sixth period rolled around and Juliett was sitting in the common room alone on the couch. Seamus sat down next to her and put his hand arm around her and touched her leg with his free hand. This was the moment Juliett had been dreading. She was crazy for Seamus, but she was crazy for Ron too, and she was now _with _Ron.

"Seamus. Please don't do that." She painfully said. "Why not love?" he said pulling his hands back to himself and looking at her puzzled. "You've been avoiding me for two weeks now! what's wrong?"

"I-... I'm kind of seeing someone." She said hollowly.

"What? What do you mean kind of seeing someone?" he looked angry.

"Well, I mean, I'm in a relationship right now... And we can't do what we've been doing anymore." She looked at him finally as she spoke.

"How?! We've been doing this for a few weeks now! You've been with this other guy the whole time eh?" he stood up offended.

"No! Seamus no! Two weeks ago... he asked me out."

"Who? You've been involved with me! Have you been with more than just me? Is it that Weasley?"

"Seamus! I have been with both of you. Just you two. I... I was confused. I like you both! I just didn't know what to do, and he asked me first!"

"I was going to ask you out!!" he said defeated and crashed back onto the couch next to her.

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! I FIGURED YOU WEREN'T GOING TO ASK. Whatever. Just leave me alone! I'm with Ron now and I'm happy!" she yelled at him and ran up to her room.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought! Who does Harry like? Will Seamus blow this out of proportion? Where is Veronica during all this??**


	8. Lateness is a Loser

**The Curse of Curves**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. I do however own my characters and plot. (i.e. Veronica, Juliett, etc.) This is not for profit, and no copyright infringement intended in any way, shape or form on J.K, Rowling or Warner Brothers.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten! Keep them coming! Also thanks to those who added me to their favorite story/authors lists!

**Chapter 8**

**Lateness is a Loser**

Juliett ran to her room and crashed on her bed, trying not to cry. _Why did boys have to be such jerks? _Juliett wondered to herself. Just then, her sister Veronica came in the room and sat next to her on the bed. "What's wrong Juju?" she asked in her best mothering tone. Juliett pulled her head out of her pillow, and looked up at Veronica.

"Well... You know about how me, and Ron are together now?" she sniffled stopping her crying.

"Yeah."

"And how, me and Seamus used to fool around?" the tears started to form again.

"Yeah..." Veronica repeated, wondering where her sister was taking the conversation.

"I just told Seamus that I am dating and Ron, and he freaked out." Juliett sighed.

"Aw sis, you didn't tell him two weeks ago?" Veronica groaned pitying her little sister.

"No! I couldn't! I really really like him Veronica, and I really really like Ron, I just didn't know what to do! I told myself I'd say yes to whoever asked me first." Juliett let out another large sob and sigh.

"Juliett, if you really like Ron, then just forget about Seamus. I think that Seamus needs to just get over it."

"I can not just give up on Seamus. I'm really fucked. I messed up. I never should have gotten involved with him **and** Ron at the same time." She wiped a tear away.

"Haliegh Juliett Lovelace! Stop beating yourself up about this... Or else I'll beat you up about it." Her sister joked to try and make her feel better. It worked a little, because Juliett managed to giggle.

"Oh all right... I guess I can just try to avoid Seamus like I was..." Then she continued, "What about you? Any guys that you have your eyes on?" Juliett nudged her sister.

"Oh, well, just one..." She blushed.

"Veronica? You're actually blushing? He must be special." Juliett was surprised.

"Yeah. He is. I actually don't know if he likes me though. I really can't approach him like other guys."

"Just go for it Veronica, you always do." She smiled.

"Yeah." Her sister smiled back, and got up and hugged her one more time, and left her to be alone.

Juliett remembered it was still a school day, and that it was only sixth period. She looked at her clock, and sighed in relief she wasn't late for her last class of the day. Luckily she still had 25 minutes. Juliett went into the bathroom to fix her makeup and hair before class, and heard a shower was on. _Who on earth could be showering during a class? They would never be ready in 20 or so minutes... Especially not a girl! _She thought to herself, knowing how long girls took to get ready. Then she thought, _Maybe it's a seventh year who only has five classes a day... _Juliett looked at the shower stall, and saw two sets of feet on the one stall. She heard a little bit of whimpering and she knocked on the stall door. "Uhm yes?" the stall occupant replied.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Ginny asked.

"Juliett!! Y-Yeah..." Ginny said and murmured "damn" under her breath.

"I know you're not alone! Ginerva Weasley, what on earth are you doing? Not only that, but why aren't you in class?" Juliett demanded like she knew Miss Molly would. The water shut off and Ginny grabbed the towel off of the stall door and came out, shutting it behind her.

"Ginny! Who is in there!" Juliett said again.

"Dean." She whispered embarrassed.

"Gin! You weren't..."

"I was." Ginny smiled and then got rid of her smile seeing Juliett's expression.

"If you ever skip class again I will tell your mother. I won't this time, but don't ever do it again, also, if I catch you with lover boy in there again, or anywhere else, I'll deal with you myself." Juliett scolded her.

Ginny and Dean hurried out of the bathroom giggling, and Juliett went to the mirror to clean up. Once her makeup and hair looked normal, she grabbed her books from her room, and headed to Transfiguration.

She met Ron in class, and sat next to him as usual. "Where were you during sixth period?" Ron asked Juliett. "In my room, just relaxing." She said. It was not a complete lie, after all, she **had **been in her room.

That night, she and Ron sat on the couch in the common room, just cuddling by the fire. Looking at the fire, it made Juliett's eyes start to burn, so she closed them tight. Ron looked at her and saw her doing this. He asked, "What's wrong with your eyes Juliett?"

"The fire is hot." She said. She realized what she said and laughed. Ron laughed too and kissed her on the cheek.

"That's why I love you. You're so cute and innocent." He said. This made Juliett think for a second...

"What? You, love me?" she asked wondering if that had been what he meant. Ron blushed. He realized that that was just something he only said in his mind, and to Harry. He had not planned on telling her yet because he feared she wouldn't feel the same.

"I...Well... I do...Yeah." He rambled things like this for a few seconds. Juliett giggled and gave him a big kiss right on the lips. She pulled away and squeezed his hand while looking into his eyes. She searched them, as if to be making sure he was telling the truth. _So far so good. _

Then finally, she smiled and said, "I love you too,"

That night, before going to bed, Ron and Harry were putting on their pajamas. "I asked out Veronica." Harry proclaimed proudly. "Really? What did she say?" Ron asked slipping his shirt on over his head. "She said yes."

"Wonderful!... I finally told Juliett I love her." Ron smiled.

"High five for dating sisters." Harry high fived his best friend. They continued a brief conversation about their girlfriends, and quidditch, and etcetera until they finally fell asleep.

The next day was Wednesday, and it was Halloween, so there actually weren't any classes. At breakfast, the Great Hall was clad in black and orange. The ghosts were roaming more freely as well. Peeves was actually in a great mood without wreaking pure havoc on people. Juliett and Ron walked to the Gryffindor table hand- in - hand, and they took their usual seats. To Juliett's right was Ron, and across from him was Harry. To Juliett's left was Hermione, and across from her was Ginny, who was of course next to Dean. After sitting, talking and eating for a few minutes, Veronica took the empty seat on Harry's right side. When she sat down, Juliett and Ron both saw Harry smile very broadly. Juliett realized Veronica must fancy Harry, and she just smiled at her sister. Veronica smiled back and grabbed Harry's hand under the table. Juliett noticed that Hermione's breakfast was not very healthy, which was very unusual. It consisted of two chocolate chip muffins, chocolate milk, and chocolate chip pancakes covered in chocolate syrup.

"Hermione... Are you feeling all right?" Juliett asked laughed looking her plate. Hermione leaned over and said quietly so that only Juliett could hear her, and said, "It's that time of the month, and I don't mean I'm going to turn into a werewolf." Hermione laughed and took a large bite of pancake. Juliett laughed back and then realized, she hadn't started this month. "Ginny...What's the date?" she said feeling a little light headed. "October 31st. It's Halloween. Duh."

"Thanks..." Juliett suddenly lost her appetite.

She usually had hers start somewhere between the 21st and the 25th. The pit of her stomach she began to lurch at the thought she didn't want to bear. She almost started sobbing at breakfast. Juliett pushed her plate away, got up, and walked VERY quickly out of the great hall. She heard Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny call after her, but she ignored them and did every thing she could to swallow back her hot salty tears. A few managed to slip down her cheeks as she ran to the Gryffindor tower. Juliett had never appreciated the distance it was to the tower until then**. It was a long way. **

Finally, she reached the painting and said 'Dilly grout' as she was panting. The fat lady swung open and she stumbled into the common room, then up to her room._ I've been running up the stairs crying a lot lately... _She thought. It made her smile flicker the slightest bit. The second she crashed on her bed, Hermione and Ginny and Veronica all came in the room and sat down right next to her. Veronica touched her shoulder and asked, "What in the world is your problem? Are you okay? It seems every day you're crying up here in bed!"

Juliett unburied her head from her pillow and looked to see that it wasn't just Veronica, but Hermione and Ginny were there.

"I want to talk to Hermione." She said through sobs. Hermione looked around at Ginny and Veronica.

"Why me?" she said. She was flattered and happy that she wanted to talk to her, but didn't know why she picked her.

"Please?" she sobbed again. Ginny and Veronica nodded, shrugged, and walked away. _"Muffliato." _Hermione cast around them. "All right. What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on?" Hermione asked her friend. In the back of her mind Juliett thought, _Oh...That's where I got that... _But then she answered Hermione. "I'm late.." Juliett choked out. Hermione didn't understand and cocked her head in confusion. "What?"

"I'm late, late. I may be pregnant." She said quietly. Hermione gaped and clasped her hand over her mouth in astonishment. "Jules...I...You need to get tested!" she said.

" I know. I don't want to go to Madame Pomfrey yet though, until a store bought test says so."

Hermione just looked at the floor, trying to understand everything. "Well, I'll help anyway I can... But why did you wan to tell me and not Ginny or your sister?"

"Because you're the only person who knows."

"Well, yeah because you just told me..." Hermione didn't quite get what she was saying again.

"I **mean**, you know... Because if I_ am _pregnant, it's Draco's baby."

**A/N: Thank you for reading again. A teeny cliffy? Bum Bum Bum! Is she pregnant? what's up between Harry and Veronica? Will Ginny stay out of trouble? Story alert to find out the quickest! Please review!**


	9. Ask The Twins

**The Curse of Curves**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. I do however own my characters and plot. (i.e. Veronica, Juliett, etc.) This is not for profit, and no copyright infringement intended in any way, shape or form on J.K, Rowling or Warner Brothers.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten! Keep them coming! Also thanks to those who added me to their favorite story/authors lists!

Chapter 9

Hermione gasped even bigger at what Juliett had just said. "What?!" she said in a loud whisper. She knew what she said, but couldn't believe it.

"If I'm pregnant, it's Dr-" But Hermione cut her off.

"No, I heard what you said, I just can not believe it. I'll help you in anyway you need though." She said patting Juliett on the back. Juliett sniffled a little and stopped crying. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I want to tell Ginny... But not about Draco. Will you go get her?" she asked. Hermione nodded and got up. Less than a minute later, she returned with Ginny. Juliett told her about being late, and what she thought. Ginny gaped as Hermione had.

"Haliegh..." She said. Ginny never used her name, but she did this time. "I-...I'll help however I can." Ginny said.

"Okay. I'm going to need a pregnancy test from the drugstore Hogsmeade."

"We can't go to Hogsmeade..." Hermione looked at the floor.

"I know that _we_ can't... But we know people there..." Ginny smiled.

In the common room, Harry and Ron were looking out the window. "I wish I knew what was wrong with Juliett. She's totally freaking me out mate." Ron sighed pressing his face against the glass and shutting his eyes. "I know... I'm sure she's fine... You know girls..." Harry tried to lighten him up.

"What if it's because of what I said last night?" Ron said worriedly.

"I'm sure it isn't she wasn't weird with you or anything, was she?"

"Well, no. After Hermione said something to her, she freaked out. What could she have said to freak her out that much?" Ron said puzzled. Harry shrugged, and then Veronica snuck up behind him and grabbed his waist. "Ronnie! What's wrong with Juliett?" Harry asked her. Veronica sighed and shrugged. "No idea. She wouldn't tell me or Ginny. She only wanted to talk to Hermione at first, then she called Ginny in."

"Why wouldn't she tell you? You're her sister!" Ron panicked and sat on the floor.

"No clue... Calm down Ron. Think of it this way... I'm sure if it was incredibly dire, she would have told me. It can't be that bad since she didn't tell me." Veronica smiled and patted the top of Ron's head.

"Yeah..." Ron said.

Back in the dorm room, Ginny, Hermione, and Juliett had come up with a plan. "All right. I'll take this to the owlery, and send Fred this letter." Ginny said double checking Juliett's letter. Juliett wrote a letter to Fred, enclosing some money, asking if he could buy a test, and mail it to her by owl. Sure, all packages were being checked, but they figured, it's not like Pregnancy was dark magic. "Just out of curiosity, why did you write Fred instead of George?" Hermione asked Juliett.

"Fred and I got along really well when ever I visited the burrow. He's always been sort of a big brother to me." She smiled thinking of Fred.

"It's true. She wrote Fred over the summer more than me." Ginny laughed. She left the dorm room and peeked around the corner into the common room. She wanted to sneak out without being seen by Ron, Harry, or Veronica. They were all turned toward the window, so she darted across the room, and out through the portrait. Outside she said "Phew." And went to the owlery to send the letter.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Juliett were still sitting on their beds. "Why didn't you tell Veronica?" Hermione asked Juliett. Juliett paused for a minute and thought of how to word it.

"I don't want to scare her. If I'm not really pregnant. It will just stress her out you know? Besides... She could tell my mom. I doubt she would... I promise if the results are positive, then I will tell her as soon as I find out." She said wondering what her mother would say if she _was _pregnant. Hermione just stared at her feet as she swung them back and forth over the bed. Hermione kept thinking, and came up with another question.

"Are you going to tell Ron?"

"No way. Not now. It will cause unwanted problems. I have not even had sex with him. I really don't want to tell him about Draco. I mean it's not like I cheated on him or anything. If I am pregnant... I'll have to tell him. Damn it... I hadn't even thought of Ron yet..." She started to tear up again. Hermione's heart sank. She hadn't meant to make Juliett cry again. That was the last thing she wanted. She was just trying to think of everything, before it all got too out of hand. "I'm sorry Jules... I didn't mean to upset you. But, maybe there's a way Ron won't have to find out." Hermione came up with an idea.

"How?" Juliett looked at Hermione and asked.

"Well... If it comes back positive... You get Ron to... Well.. You know? Have sex with Ron, then a week or so later... Boom, you 'discover' you are pregnant." Hermione said.

"That actually is a brilliant plan!" Juliett sat up and smiled, then said, "It would be even more brilliant, if it wasn't so mean..." she sighed.

"Drastic times call for measures." Hermione said. Juliett nodded.

Ginny returned to the common room, and attempted to sneak past Veronica, Harry, and Ron again, but this time she wasn't lucky enough. "Ginny!" Harry spotted her. Under her breath she swore and walked over to them.

"Ginny! What's going on?" Ron placed his hands on his little sister's shoulders and slightly shook her. Ginny pulled away from him and hit him on the head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he exclaimed rubbing the spot she'd struck him.

"Me? What about you? That was for shaking me! Whatever that was about. Juliett is fine." She said angry at her brother. Harry, Veronica, and Ron all sighed in relief.

"Well, if she's alright, then why did she storm out of the Great Hall?" Harry asked her. Ginny thought about an excuse quickly.

"She forgot to do her Potions essay." The words blurted out before she could stop them. Inside her head she told herself, _Wow... That really is the dumbest lie ever... _

Harry, Ron, and Veronica all looked at her very quixotically. "What? Why was she crying??" Veronica asked. Ginny knew she knew she was lying.

"She...She... fell! Yeah! She fell on the way up. She scraped her knee really bad on the stairs. Carpet burn you know? That's why she wanted Hermione. Hermione can do really well minor healing spells." She said. _Nice save I guess... Please buy it! _Ginny thought very hard.

Veronica searched her face for a second and then just shrugged. "See Ron, I told you it was nothing. Juliett always was kind of babyish. She cried the first time she fell off of her broom. She was only 2 feet off the ground. Silly girl. She'll be fine." Veronica said to reassure Harry and Ron.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go check on her." Ginny said and slowly but quickly darted away from them. When she got up the stairs, she quickly went to Hermione and Juliett. She told them the whole story of what had gone on in the common room.

"So, I messed up my knee with carpet burn because I forgot my potions essay?" Juliett checked to make sure she knew the story right, and then chuckled at the story's audacity.

"And... They believed it?" Hermione added to the question.

"Fortunately..." Ginny laughed also. "Oh! I mailed the letter. In a few days, we should get a response." Ginny added.

That night, the great hall held the Halloween feast, and everyone was excited because usually the house elves in the kitchen used extra sugar, and set out a lot of candy. The slytherin table was very loud, and Juliett heard Draco the loudest. She hadn't talked to him since that day a month or so ago. He tried to talk to her a few times, but she ignored him, no matter how painful it was. After everyone around her had finished eating, they all opted to go back to the common room and play charades. It wasn't extremely entertaining, but Ron's inability to portray things without words was extremely amusing in itself.

Another few days passed and Juliett and Ron were still getting along fine .It was a Monday, November 5th. It was their one month anniversary. Juliett was sitting in the dorm room on her bed and looking out the window to the forbidden forest. It was a little bit of a foggy night, and there was a full moon over the great lake. It was glassy and calm. She wondered what the giant squid was up to. She still had not received any word from Fred or George. Then a first year named Tracy came in and handed her a note. "Thanks." She said to the girl. She read it and smiled.

_Juliett, meet me in the room of requirement at 9 o'clock._

_Love, Ron._

"9:00?" Juliett thought aloud. She wondered why he wanted to meet her so late, but either way, she would risk it. She glanced at the clock, and it said 8:55. She jumped up, shocked to see it was that late. She was already in her pajamas on, so she threw her back on, and changed her pants. Juliett crept out of the dorm room, and through the common room and out of the portrait hole. Halfway down the hallway, Juliett began to wonder, why he hadn't just wanted to see her in the common room. She reached the place where the room of the requirement was supposed to appear.

_"I need to meet Ron Weasley..." She thought over and over, but no door appeared. She sighed, and felt a tap on her left shoulder. She turned around to find no one. She heard the door open and she turned around again to see a black robe slip into the room. Juliett grabbed the door before it could close, and she followed the robed figure. The room looked nothing like the meeting room for the D.A. had. The room was dark, and the walls were black ; the floor was a gorgeous dark brown linoleum. It smelled like lemon scented floor polish, which made her laugh a little inside. In the corner, was very large bed covered with a midnight clue canopy that looked to be made of satin. Juliett looked up at the ceiling, and saw that it was blue and star filled, to mirror the night sky. Even a "shooting star" occasionally passed. Juliett looked behind her, and standing there was a cloaked figure. It was tall, a little taller than she thought Ron was, and his hands were paler than his. The figure removed the hood to reveal shiny platinum blonde hair and deep emerald green eyes._


	10. TrickyTricky

**The Curse of Curves**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT OWN HARRY POTTER and his characters and plot. I do however own my characters and plot. (i.e. Veronica, Juliett, etc.) This is not for profit, and no copyright infringement intended in any way, shape or form on J.K, Rowling or Warner Brothers.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten! Keep them coming! Also thanks to those who added me to their favorite story/authors lists! Sorry it's been so bloody long since I have written! **WARNING. SLIGHT SMUT.**

Chapter 10  
**Tricky-Tricky**

"D…Draco?" Juliett whispered. The pale figure moved towards her slowly. She asked again, "Draco?" He finally answered. "Yes?" a smirk grew on his face.  
"What are you…You tricked me!" Juliett figured out that Ron was not coming. "Well, I warned to see you again." He said.  
"Well why did you lie to me to do so?"  
"You would have come if I'd asked you to?"  
Juliett thought about it for a second. He was right. She most likely would have ignored him…  
"That's what I thought." He said, he smirk getting bigger.  
"Why are you smirking?" She asked, and he gave her a look up and down. "…and why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Because, I think you are twice as hot as you were the last time we did this."  
"Oh no buddy. We aren't doing 'this' or 'that' or anything!" She protested. Draco took a few steps towards her. The swing of his perfect hips mesmerized her. By the time she snapped out of it, he was in her face. She slightly jumped from not paying attention.  
"Are you sure about that Juliett?" Draco said putting his lips just centimeters from hers. His smell was enchanting her again. Juliett's conscience was working overtime today.  
_"Just think about Ron…Just. Think. About. __**Ron**__."  
_Juliett's hormones gave in and pressed her lips against his. They were just as soft and as smooth as she remembered.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ginny were reading the latest Quibbler. "Hermione! Ginny! Have you seen my sister?" Veronica came in and asked.  
"Yeah, she said she was meeting Ron in the room of requirement." Ginny said flipping through the glossy pages. "No...Ron's in the library..." Ginny and Hermione quickly looked at each other.

"Then that means..." Ginny started, but Hermione understood. Someone had tricked Juliett and they knew who. "What is going on?" Veronica demanded.  
"Sorry Ronnie, no time... I promise we'll tell you later!" Ginny said getting up and pulling Hermione's hand along with her. Veronica ran in front of them. She was getting tired of not being told anything around here.  
"HOLD IT!" She yelled. Ginny and Hermione stumbled back. "I asked what was going on and I demand an answer! No one is telling me anything about my baby sister anymore. I deserve to know!"

**-SMUT ALERT- **

"Draco!" Juliett yelled. His long erect cock was running in and out of her hot clit at the speed of light. She was moaning and screaming in ecstasy. She was on the bottom, and she was dragging her nails down his back. His body was glistening with sweat, and it was even more beautiful than before. They both orgasmed in sync. He rolled off of her, panting and still sweating.

"And you didn't want to do that." He flashed his magnificent smile and kissed her. It was true, but she had good reason. The test still hadn't come in, and it was just this sort of situation she should have avoided. If Ron had really wanted to meet her, he could have had Hermione or Ginny deliver the message, better yet, deliver it himself. Not that she was complaining_. "At least he used a condom __**this time**__..."  
_"So you're actually with Weasel now?" he asked. **This** made her mad.  
"Yes. I am, and his name is Ron Weasley. NOT WEASEL." She stood up, pulled on her underwear, and started to grab her clothes. He stood up after her and pulled on his boxers.  
"Don't leave Jules. I'm sorry." He wrapped his gorgeous muscled arms around her. _"Oh great, conveniently wrapped around my tits..." _she thought.  
"Don't call me Jules!" she glared.  
"Haliegh Juliett Lovelace." Draco started to say. "I—I love you." He whispered.

Veronica sat down in shock. Ginny and Hermione told her about Draco. They felt bad...But they didn't' really have a choice. "She...cheated on Ron? I thought she was such a goody-two-shoes!" Veronica laughed, trying to make light of the situation.  
"No. Ron asked her out afterwards." Hermione sighed, worried for her friend.  
"So you think she's with him right now?" Veronica asked. Ginny and Hermione nodded. After a minute or two of silence, finally Hermione spoke up again.  
"All we can do is wait up until she gets back."

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you thought! I PROMISE I WONT MAKE YOU WAIT months and months and months for an update!!**


End file.
